Epoxides are important compounds as various chemicals including resin and the synthetic intermediates for them, and for example, a method for producing cyclooctene oxide by reacting cyclooctene with hydrogen peroxide using tungsten peroxo complex catalyst having dimethyloctadecylamine oxide as a ligand is described (e.g. JP 11-512335 A).